


In the Closing

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Work Up For Adoption, if you'd like, summary of future plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana





	In the Closing

As many of the readers of Darcy's Extraordinary Life know, I've rather fallen out of love with this fic and have found it difficult to update. Until today I'd maintained that I would finish up the Christmas episode but upon realising I hadn't updated a chapter in more than three months I realised that really just wasn't happening. I'm not saying I'll never come back to this fic, since it means a lot to me, but for now I'm putting it to the side and I felt it wasn't fair to leave ya'll hanging.

 

In the short term:

\- Sherlock and Tony have a bit of a snark off that Darcy misses entirely but is glad happened because they seem to be happy enough with each other. 

\- John dotes on Jane and it's very sweet.

\- Lestrade and Clint get on surprisingly well - everyone is surprised.

\- Sherlock and Natasha do  _not_ get on. (But both respect the others relationship to Darcy.)

\- Hamish is adorable and everyone loves him. Obviously.

 

In the long term:

Darcy was originally going to end up with Bucky and Steve but the story didn't really lean that way. I think she is close friends with Clint (who's dating Phil Coulson) and Sam (who she is completely platonic with), and Natasha (who is ace). Later she has a super lady crush on Maria Hill, but they break up after a while because Maria doesn't get on great with the Avengers (because the Avengers are work to her and family/friends to Darcy).

Eventually Darcy ends up dating Bucky after he's healed a lot. I'm not sure if it's a lasting relationship, but either way they are super close (in part because Hamish loves Bucky which I haven't gotten to show on screen yet). To be honest, romance really isn't Darcy's priority and I kinda love the idea of her dating an OC who also gets to be introduced, wide eyed, to the Avengers.

As for how BAMF Darcy is, she gets therapy and becomes an advocate for veterans, works with Stark Industries, and finally ends up in a high profile job at the new (Hydra-free) SHIELD as the head of publicity/politics/new Coulson (it's not very clear for while). At the end Darcy helps run a new improved SHIELD and Mycroft is so proud because Hamish introduces her as "My sister Darcy, she's the American Government. Oh and this is my Uncle Mike, he used to be the British Government but he's retired now."

John is very proud of her, especially for her work for veterans, and Sherlock swears that he is eternally disappointed by her but everyone knows he's lying. Tony eventually tries to hand SI over to her but she insists Pepper keeps it (for now) (since Pepper is like not that much older than her - maybe 10 years - and has all the experience, and likes running SI). Oh and JARVIS makes a baby AI that is her niece who she very much dotes on (who is even more advanced than JARVIS).

 

 _And that's all she wrote_.


End file.
